


The Danvers-Luthor Fluff Cave

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, all three of them, beans, fluff cave, this was fun, u can't stop me noooooow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Fluff.Just read it.GUYS, THE BEANS ARE CHILDREN.NOT.LITERAL.BEANS.The twin baby boys :) and bean 3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	The Danvers-Luthor Fluff Cave

“I don’t want to see you or your wife here in the next 48 hours!” The elder Danvers called after her younger sibling as she took off from the balcony. The last few weeks had been rather hectic — between tracking down some of the havoc-wreaking criminals sentenced to life in fort Rozz and the threat of intergalactic war with some species that claimed the DEO’s satellite was a personal insult to their high priest — and Kara had been unable to sit down besides the hours she had spent super speeding through mounds of dull paperwork. Lena — the 5 months pregnant aforementioned wife — had not been given much rest either. She had begun to stay at L-Corp late and occasionally brought her work home to Kara’s greatest dismay. But Kara was now free and determined.

Alex had been clear; they were not to be seen for the next 48 hours. Kara set out on a path to make up for lost time and her first stop, oddly enough was Sleep Country. She had paid many visits to that store over the last 5 months. With her reporter’s salary she couldn’t afford as much as she would have liked to but thankfully she was married to a genius billionaire. They had begun fully sharing finances shortly after the birth of the beans but even before that they were co-dependant in many ways. What Lena gave in money, Kara tried her best to compensate for in undying love and affection, and although she didn’t like comparing her marriage to a financial transaction, Lena agreed; “How bou’t some more of that ‘undying love’, my love?” she had asked smoothly which led to [REDACTED TO PRESERVE MY MENTAL SANITY @ 2AM].

After Kara’s pit stop at Sleep Country — at which she always used her personal stash of cash so Lena wouldn’t catch on and spoil the surprise for herself the same way she had almost done with the proposal — she headed onwards, strangely enough, to Jess’ place. It had been mid-afternoon when Kara finished her dosage of paperwork and by the time she arrived to gather the beans they were sleeping peacefully in the cradle supervised by a softly humming Jess, tapping away rhythmically at the keyboard of her laptop.

“Thank you Jess” Kara sighed as the diligent secretary-turned-babysitter handed over the sleeping boys to their adoring mother.

“You know it’s always my pleasure! They’re wonderful children, very quiet.”

“Well Jess I can tell you for certain they were not like that at first” the blonde laughed, giddy with joy.

“Good luck with your plan, let me know how it goes!” Jess winked and closed the door with a quiet _thump_.

///

Typically, when Lena stayed late at L-Corp, Kara understood completely even though she may not have liked it at first but today was not a day on which she intended to be patient. The super rushed over to L-Corp baby monitor in hand — the beans had the tendency to wake up in the later hours — and landed swiftly on the balcony. She strode into her wife’s dimly lit office and up to the figure slightly hunched over a short stack of papers and expensive looking bag perched on the corner of the marble-white desk. She wrapped her arms around Lena from behind, one hand splayed protectively over her belly and another across her chest. The blonde nuzzled her cold nose into the crook of Lena’s neck as she yelped in surprise;

“Kara! Hi, I was just getting ready to go home. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here to pick you up.” She stated simply, puppy grin making Lena immediately suspicious. “Besides, do I really need an excuse to see my lovely wife? And my third li’l bean!”

With all her stuff packed, Lena, wrapped head to toe in her luxurious faux fur coat, was whisked away into the coldish September night. As they flew —slower than usual on account of the third bean — she curled up as best she could into the comfort of Kara’s warmth and tried not to doze off and go limp in the arms of the woman she loved dearly.

The touched down onto the balcony of their penthouse apartment sometime after nine. The table of food set out in front of her made Lena immediately suspicious. Not that she didn’t appreciate it, but it was visibly home cooked. Lena knew Kara could cook but in the time they had lived together she only cooked on special occasions and long days off work. This was, however, a pleasant surprise and Lena didn’t think about it too much as they sat down for a late dinner. They discussed all sorts of things but Lena was the one doing most of the talking while Kara wolfed down the potstickers at an unholy speed. The venting did Lena some good, Kara could tell by her relaxing frame melting into the comfortable chair, so she didn’t bother interrupting. Once the meal had been finished and the table cleaned off Lena had made an attempt to wander off to their bedroom but Kara redirected her to a previously empty room that was meant to be a closet but was never furnished as one seeing as the couple had plenty of others. It had remained empty for a while so Kara had decided to repurpose it, even if just for a night. A confused Lena opened the door to her closet, which was, in reality, an empty white room, only to discover it covered in bean bags. Giant bean bags of all shapes and sizes covered the floor of the room completely, the ceiling was lined with string lights emitting a soft yellow glow and a small handmade sign on the adjacent wall read “The Danvers-Luthor’s Fluff Cave”. Kara stood behind her, cheeks burning;

“Do you like it?” She inquired.

“Aw…Kara I love it!” Lena squeaked, voice laced with excitement while Kara brought in two blankets. One white, from their bedroom, and one she had purchased specifically for this occasion; a large fleece blanket with dinosaurs. Lena made a noise bordering on approval as the blonde splayed the first blanket over the bean bags and gestured for her to get in. Lena obliged, collapsing carefully to the right and heaving a sight of satisfaction. “Get in!” she teased, affection danced in the green of her eyes. A radiant summer sun sparkling across the surface of a glistening pond, wisps of hair swept along her check caressing soft skin as Kara’s hands longed to. Kara caught herself staring at her wife as she did from the moment she met her all the way along their path to reconciliation, their relationship and their marriage.

“Hold on I have just one more thing for you”

A whisk of air later, she made her way back into the room, beans in hand. Lena yelped from excitement “Kara! I thought they were going over to Alex and Kelly’s for tonight!”

“Well, I picked them up from Jess’ first so…” She trailed off, laying the beans gently in the middle of the room. The two boys were awake and making adorable sounds, Lena cradled them softly to her chest one after the other. With the absurd amount of work piling up on her, she hadn’t seen her children in a while, and now, well…

Kara ran out once more, this time returning with a pair of wrapped boxes. “Happy anniversary my love” she spoke quietly, handing Lena the boxes which were then unwrapped. Lena marvelled at the thoughtfulness of her wife on a daily basis but now she was full on crying; the contents of the box were simple, a book and a necklace. The book, one she had been longing to read, was Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy and the necklace… the necklace was a delicate, intricate piece. The pendant was a simple plumeria flower on a fine chain of sterling silver. A small card in the box read;  
_For the star of my night and the love of my life. I will never stop loving you_.

 _\- K_  
The two women curled around their beans and Kara, quietly, asked “Can you read to us?”. Lena obliged, getting through about ten pages before the beans had been fast asleep and Lena stopped. Kara began to hum an ancient Kryptonian lullaby when Lena began to move, she got up and wandered into the kitchen, much to Kara’s surprise. She came back shortly after and to a curious glance from her wife she replied, “gotta pee”. That was a lie; well not really but it wasn’t the entire truth. Kara sunk back into the beanbag but after some deliberation she began to float. Lena watched as the blonde floated over beside her and cradled her from behind; “I love you” she whispered.

“Kara…”

“Yea?”

“This was perfect. I love you too.”

“I’m glad you liked it and yeah, you better” she smiled into the back of the CEO’s neck.

“ I have something for you too you know.”

“Oh!”

“Well, it is our anniversary. Did you think I’d forget one of the happiest moments of my life?” She asked with mocking accusation, pulling out the tiny box from a pocket in her sweater. She heard the box open with a soft click behind her. Kara’s audible gasp told her she liked it. A small, intricately engraved pendant the size of a small button shone from within. It was her Lena’s making and she was rather proud of it. A tiny bit of tritium emitted a low red glow and on the inside, a tiny picture of them all. Kara, beans in hand standing next to Lena — only 3 months at the time — Kelly and Alex, Nia and Brainy, James, Winn, and Jess, all on the dock of a lake house Lena had bought years ago.

“Lena… This is gorgeous.” The big spoon whispered. “I love it. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-
> 
> Please lmk what you thought b/c i don't know what people like and I wanna to write moar.
> 
> :)
> 
> I do love fluff so if you got fic recs throw them @ me


End file.
